


Needles

by LyleRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Aurors, M/M, Magical Accidents, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyleRose/pseuds/LyleRose
Summary: Harry loved his shop and his art, even if its paired with a side of blond. He loved it, until the Aurors came and his world was turned upside down. Now the fight is on all over again and he wonders if he'll ever gets his peaceful live back. Slash. Slight wizarding world/ Weasley bashing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter yawned, another day, another early morning. Until he saw the time. Harry cursed, left his breakfast uneaten and dashed off, running through the streets because he was late for work. He always opened his shop at eight precise. Today, for the first time in a good while, he had to hurry. Out of breath, he slid the key in its slot and turned it. He waited patiently for the wired security gate to move up and pushed the glassed door open when the gate had clicked into its place above his head. By the time he clicked the lights on, he had caught his breath and flew over to the desk, where the phone was already ringing.

The place was small. There's the front room, narrow enough that it only took just four steps from the front door to reach the two other doors on the other side. These doors, made of one sided look through glass lead to the backroom and his work space.

All the rooms were done in clinical white. In the front room, Harry had covered the lengthy wall in a disarray of polaroid photo's of his body art work. There were thank-you notes and even some cut-outs from where is work had been featured in magazines, the making of the wall piece took him a few years to build.

On the right in the front room, a two person couch stood, acting as a waiting area. Not too long ago, he purchased a coffee machine and a small table to fit it on. He created a snug little corner complete with customised mugs, the floral design on them drawn himself.

A desk was crammed in at the left and Harry, phone in his hand, crawled behind it, telling the person on call that no, he did not take apprentice applications. Those calls came more often but he didn't fancy teaching anyone. Normally getting behind the desk was hard enough but with a phone in his hand, it was double the trouble, really, if he would gain weight he would never be able to get behind it. The space was so small. He dropped himself in the white leather chair and sighed, dropping the phone back in its cradle. Simply another day of work just to begin and he liked it, just like that - Simple and easy.

For a moment, he stared at the single photo frame on the desk as he mused, about how far he had come. Harry had left Hogwarts mere months after the last battle had gone down. He had been haunted by the press, by the entirety of the population and he couldn't just go or be anywhere in peace.

He felt haunted by the people and mostly, by his own mind. The nightmares and alike shredding him piece by piece. He left the wizarding world slightly beside himself, with a mind in shambles and slightly suicidal.

Now however, five years later, at the age of twenty-three, he had cut all ties with his wizarding heritage. Well, if he had to speak in truth, that was beside the mind healer he saw once a week, a slight addiction to several sleeping potions and a certain blonde who could but wouldn't leave him alone. A blond named Draco Malfoy, who came to his shop every few days, just to be an annoyance.

All in all though, he had a nice little, shabby apartment he called home - a body art shop he found, funded and build up himself which was running quite famous as he held the patent on needle and wire art. A process comparable to embroidery, only on skin instead of fabric. The stitches tiny and ach knotted and cut, in case of accidental pulling out. Only then, one stitch would be lost and the rest of the art work would stay intact. He had created it himself, learning with trial and error how to perfect his art and learn which placing was better and which placings unsuitable. Up until this date, He remained the sole soul in the world who was allowed to make such art, patent was a wonderful thing, and people travelled from far, just to get such an uniquely done piece stitched on their skin. It was safe to say, Harry felt quite proud.

He reflected, knowing he could have done better, or differently, but, he was content. He was happy and adored what he did, having all things considered, even if he had grown to be that lonely, unsocial hermit of the block.

The door of the shop was pushed open, the small bell above it ringing, alerting the black haired man a potential customer had come in.

Harry's eyes snapped up, and there he was, walking in as if he owned the shop. He was, as ever, dressed like a businessman minus the jacket and he carried two foam cups, a plastic bag dangled of his arm and he had some magazines snuck under it. Harry refused to say they were friends but really, if he thought about it, Draco could be counted as one. When Harry started developing his art, Draco lend out his skin for payment so Harry could master it, but, nowadays while he didn't need him anymore, he just, never left. Sometimes he even brought snacks and ordered, not asked, Harry to do fun things with him. They forged an odd bond, one in self exile, the other exiled and by coincidence moved into apartments in the same block.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged and slapped the photo frame with its glass down on the desk. The picture within a snapshot of the very first finished piece of art he ever made. The art stuck on the back of the man in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and settled his glasses back on as he let himself fall back in the chair, stretching, eying the other and wondering what he wanted this time.

"Hey four-eyes, how's life?" The man clad in a crisp black button up and dark blue slacks said, a grin on his face. "I've brought coffee, magazines and lunch, call me perfect."

Harry snorted as he tried not to laugh. "I'll call you ponce."

Draco pouted. Actually pouted and went to clear the table but in a rush, Harry stopped him. "Thanks," Harry mumbled. "Appreciate it." He slid the coffee close and merely asked, what he could do for him on this fine day. Which it was, the sun was shining and a light breeze kept the temperature within bounds.

"It's.. Not quite right." Draco made a lazy wave at his back. "It needs somewhat else?" He said unsure and wandered about the small space as he softly mused his thoughts out loud. "Another flower? Some swirls; my right shoulder needs to be edged with another colour. I feel some is a little bland, it needs to pop and shine."

"You're just addicted." Harry shook his head. "It's fine the way it is."

"I'm not," He huffed as he walked to the bureau and sat on top of it. He knew it irritated Harry when he did so but did it anyway. "I'm not taking fine, I'll take perfection though."

Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Always the snob, let's see what I can do."

Draco hummed when Harry got up and easily made his way to the door that let to the back room and snapped the light on. "After you." He bowed mockingly and motioned for Draco to enter.

The blonde hopped of the desk. "Why, thank you, kind Sir." Draco replied, his tone perfectly on par with Harry's jab. Harry shook his head, a smile still present as he followed Draco into the room.

Harry closed the door. "Choose your poison." Harry said and waved his hands about. Draco moved to the wall, small bits of wire were on display, the strands carefully lined and the light above put them in a good sight, their colour combinations splashing off the white wall.

Draco had a tough time choosing, stepping back and forth, halting a hand midway whenever he was about to point out one or another until, Harry slapped him playfully on the back of his head and admonished him. "Make a choice, or I won't be doing anything for you today."

Draco took the hint, whenever Harry said it in the past and he didn't comply, Harry held his foot down and didn't do any work. To not get too much on Harry's nerve, Draco pointed out a few. Harry took them down, writing down the numbers that were on their labels on a dingy note pad.

"Oh! New colours." Sounded with glee. Draco hadn't seen them up until now and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he had to take two more down. Armed with at least a dozen of numbers already, Harry knew the other wouldn't be leaving his shop anytime soon.

The process had taken long enough, Harry shoo-ed Draco out of the room and back into the front." Wait a moment," Harry said and got behind the desk, he quickly duplicated the list and slid it into a drawer. He went into the backroom and collected his materials. "Ok. Get in there." He pointed at the other door that led to his workspace when he came back into the front.

It was a thing he didn't had to say, Draco practically ran in, shrugging of his button up shirt as he went. Draco's skin was a sight to behold. His entire back was done by Harry but he had a tattooed sleeve that went on to part of his chest and his entire side. It effectively covered up his dark mark and most of his scars. The design of animals, leaves and flowers done in black and grey with just hints of dull green was beautiful.

The room, four walls with one covered in wire choices and a see through mirror door to the front didn't hold much. There being just a metal supply cart, a chair, as well as a bed in the middle and a basin next to the mirrors set in a corner for good view. A machine stood on the other side against the wall to clean and stock his instruments in. The room was cold and kept empty for easy cleaning.

Draco moved to the corner where the mirrors were handing so he could see his back. He ordered Harry around, having him hold the wires at different patches of his back until he was fairly sure which colour he wanted where. Talking all the while, Harry now knew what the other wanted, down to the details. Even though done, Harry was still staring at it for a while, his finger tracing a simple blue flower on the left shoulder. The stiches there weren't quite even, the leaves all slightly different in size and the stitched crosses following the outer line were uneven. Still, tracing it fondly, he was certainly proud of that particular piece. It being the very first, as Draco had signed up to be his guinea pig at the time.

The blonde too, cherished it. Harry had, in the past, offered to take it out, let it heal and redo it but the Draco had refused over an over again until Harry stopped offering and the flower stayed since. Harry was, secretly so, grateful for it.

Over the year he had removed a fair number of decorations from this piece and redone a whole lot more, one weekly basis. He added a thread here and another there but that first, silly clumsily done flower was always, just there. As if it had the power to demand to stay and both men obliged.

He traced a few more patches, admiring the advanced work he'd done, stitches with colourful wires from Slytherin green to sunny yellow swirled with bright purple he'd spend to many time on having in his hands. He pricked his fingers bleeding and kept going, another stitch, another hour on the clock and eventually, having to stop due to him not being able to see straight and Draco cramping from the pain. It was a long way from a painless procedure. Draco was lucky to be a fellow wizard. The muggles didn't have the pleasure of a numbing, disinfectant potion before and a healing charm afterwards.

"Harry." Draco snapped, pulling said man away from his examination.

Harry looked up, and caught Draco's eyes in the mirror. He flushed, Draco smirked and when Draco was about to make a, highly likely, scattering remark, Harry bested him to it. "Let's get this show on the road."

Draco nodded and lazily dropped himself on the comfortable bed in the middle of the room, waiting for Harry to get himself ready to start.

Harry disappeared out of the room, took the magazines from the desk and unceremoniously dropped them onto Draco's head. "That'll shut you up for a while, no?"

"As if. I can multitask." Draco said and Harry groaned but grabbed a white coat from the back of the door and washed his hands. He sat sown on the chair, pulled the cart close and set to the tedious job of cutting of pieces and sticking them through needles. Draco stopped him after the first five minutes and ordered him to do it by magic. It was easier and faster, but Harry wasn't entirely happy. If it had been his choice, he had broken and thrown away the pieces a long time ago. It was Draco who made him keep the wand and use it whenever he came down so, as to his words, Harry would keep in touch with his magic, just in case he might need to rely on it in the future.

"Ready?" Harry asked Draco who had made himself quite at home on the bed. Not getting an answer, Harry asked again. Draco reacted by making a noncommittal sound.

Harry shrugged. "I guess so, then." Harry answered. He wound the wire expertly around his finger and held the needle close at its point and settled it down. "Here it goes." He pierced the skin and settled the first stitch, Draco just hissed, but knew not to move.

Harry worked on Draco's back all morning, only taking a small break to gift a tongue piercing to a twenty-one year old. He turned out to be a quite excited guy who talked so much, it made Harry's job fairly hard to do, if not almost impossible. It was only because Draco, who hadn't bothered to get up from the bed snapping at the guy to shut him up that Harry was able to get the piercing in. When the guy left after paying they both knew much more about him then either men had ever wanted to know. Some people were awkward like that and Harry was gaining a lot of experience with it.

Just as Harry was about to ask Draco if he minded a break, the bell of the shop rang. Voices filled the front room, voices Harry recognized and he paled considerably. Harry's hands shook so badly, he dropped the needle mid-stitch. Standing up, Harry walked to the door leaving the needle poking out of Draco's back just like that.

When he looked, he almost yelped. He caught himself in time by slapping both hands against his mouth, trembling heavy, even Draco knew the dark haired man was rapidly building up to a massive panic attack.

"What's it?" Draco asked and tried to catch Harry's eyes, who avoided his with all his might while he was motioning for Draco to keep hush.

Draco raised an eyebrow and got up from the bed. Harry looked through the window again as if somebody had stung him badly, he started to run through the room, looking for a place to hide. Even if, there was none.

Draaco grabbed Harry by the upper arms and hissed. "What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco** **grabbed** **Harry by the upper arms and hissed. "What's going on?"**

"I..Well.. It's, it's.. Them," Harry whispered and tugged his arms loose. "Aurors."

"What the hell are Aurors doing here?" Draco spoke in low tones, his blood running cold. With one word, he understood Harry's need to keep quiet. He was doubtful they were for him judging by Harry's undiluted fear. He fought the urge for silence and hiding, all the times he had been chased out of the wizarding world by Aurors flashed though his mind.

He froze for a moment, quelling the feel and watched Harry, who didn't answer him. Harry darted through the room again, his breathing growing more erratic and finally ducking underneath the bed. He huddled into himself, hands covering his face and rocking side to side.

Draco ran a hand over his face and through his hair. It all happened so fast. The bell rang. Voices were heard that Harry recognized and panicked. He himself panicked.

He looked at the door but only caught a peek of a red Auror robe disappearing out of sight. They were probably inspecting the desk. He looked away.

Draco tried to get a grasp on the situation but Harry was shut down completely. It had been a long time since he saw Harry in such a state. It was even longer ago his attacks were so severe and for the live of him, Draco didn't know why. As far as he knew, Harry was, excluding his war crimes, the goody two shoes, ever the law abiding citizen.

He knew the Harry was useless by now. He had hissed his name a few time but got no response. "Shit."

Luckily, Draco was a quick thinker. He grabbed the sheets from the cart, used to provide a clean bed to work on and covered both sides to the floor with them, hiding Harry in a little tent. He figured with Aurors in the building, using magic was not the greatest idea. Technically seen, he was not allowed. Long ago they broke his hawthorn and unicorn hair wand and a simple red dot on his wrist alerted every wand seller he may not carry one. Still, he aquired one. Draco's hand glided over the intricate carved piece of wood within a hidden pocket of his pants. Now however was not the time to use it.

Meanwhile, the voices grew impatient, louder and knocks on the door came in rapid. Draco gave it no heed, didn't even look but instead rushed over to the mirror. He looked and with some awkward bending retrieved the needle from his back, letting in dangle on its wire and donned his shirt. He was glad he choose black that morning, pinpricks of blood welling up and soaking in the material, he checked for his wand. "Here we go, I'll be right back." He said to Harry, who didn't hear him anyway. Too wrapped up in panic.

Draco had to fight the pain in his back and the needle pricking him with every odd movement. He would muscle through it. Draco took a deep breath, only opened the door far enough to slid himself through the gap and blocked everything behind him out of sight. One look at the Aurors and Draco inwardly winced but he drew on his fake smile and brought out the best sarcasm. "Aurors Weasley and Weasley," He threw open his arms as if to welcome them then folded them and sat on the edge of the desk, locking his ankles and feigning a relaxed state. The desk was obviously rifled through, Draco noted. The almost full coffee cups they abandoned earlier were put next together on the edge, the picture frame was straightened and the horn from the telephone was off its holder. He ignored it in favor of keeping his eyes on the Aurors.

They stared at one another and tension rose in the room. Ronald Weasley looked positively murderous and Ginny Weasley didn't do much better, she even scuffed her feet over the floor and she tried to hide the grab at her wand but Draco's keen eyes noticed the movement.

"Malfoy," Ron spat as both he and his sister who stepped away from the door towards the blond. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Such hostility, Ronald." Draco tutted.

"Don't you dare call me by my given name, scum!" Ron bellowed.

"Poor word choice," Draco said. Pure hatred and loathing was raised in one fell swoop with the one simple word of the redhead. "May I remind you, you're on the clock. Please be respectful, I haven't insulted either of you. Although," He grinned and couldn't resist a well placed jab. "Do these red Auror robes clash horribly with your hair, piss poor choice, I'll tell you."

"Shut up," Ginny quipped, butting in before Ron could speak. "Why should he? You're not exactly behaving at your finest either but who would expect better from a death eater, huh?"

She smiled triumphantly and Ron patted her on the back as if to congratulate her on a barb well done. Draco took it as a cue to change tactics.

"Whatever I say, this behaviour does not suit an Auror and despite my status, I am still within my rights to complaints about you lot to the Auror department," He shot right back, glaring dangerously. "I don't think you'll like having such a note in your file. It can still affect your job even if it comes from me. A _pardoned Death eater."_

Draco stood, drew up to his full height and looked at him down his nose, completely ignoring Ginny. "I'll ask, nicely, what brings you here?"

Arms folded, Rom grew ever redder and ready to shout but Ginny eyed Draco for a moment and nodded. She took a deep breath and spoke, a voice laced in anger, she spoke seemingly calm. "We've been investigating in the magical surge spikes within this neighbourhood for a time but the output has been scrambled. It has made pin pointing the location quite difficult, but we finally we were able to conclude it came from this building." She took another deep breath to further calm herself. "We are looking to speak with the owner for further information."

Draco turned to look at her. "What if I say I'm the owner and I do not know what your speaking of and thus, cannot provide any information?"

"I'd say you're lying." Ginny said and tapped Ron on the arm. It broke his intense staring and the softest of muttered curses. "Please hand him the papers."

Ron roughly shoved the papers at him. Draco ripped them from him and sat down on the desk again, still glancing up at the red heads just in case, he checked the papers. There wasn't much. One being a copy of the owners buying rights, the other the lease of rent which was, to Draco's amazement not in Harry's name but in it of one Falkner Bellstone and the third a summons to the Ministry. Draco stacked them back up and held them raising an eyebrow in question.

"Where is the owner?" Ginny asked.

Ron immediately followed up. "And why are you here?"

Draco knew he had to treat carefully now. He knew, anything he said could be used against him. It was then, that he caught a glimpse outside. The weather turned. The sun left, clouds formed and the temperature went down. Draco swallowed, knowing this could be problematic. It must be something to do with the summons he held. He just hoped that neither Ron or Ginny would link it.

"I'm here to represent the owner," He answered Ginny and looked at Ron full of distain. "I am here handling the affairs for the day."

"And?" Ginny pressed.

"And what?"

"Where is the owner?" Ron barked.

"Occupied." Which was, technically the truth. He waved the papers. "I'll serve him the summons but out of curiosity, what will happen if he doesn't comply?"

"We will come back with a warrant, probably ransack the place and arrest the owner." Ginny said, surprising Draco by answering truthfully.

"Over some loose magic in the air? A bit severe."

"The arsehole keeps blowing up muggle stuff, Its a pain to deal with and we're on the mission of-" Ron started.

Ginny slapped a hand for her brothers mouth. "He'll be wanted for attempt of breaking the Statue of Secrecy so make sure he'll get those papers."

Draco nodded. "If that's all?" He stood and opened the door for them.

The Aurors nodded back and with nothing more to do, took their leave.

Draco closed the door. The weather had changed massively since he spied outside. A storm brewed. Car alarms rang loud, a scooter beeped and the wind blew dust and garbage around. The first drops of rain splattered. Big drops. He watched Ron and Ginny walk away, pulling their hoods up with some trouble as their robes danced on the heavy wind.

Immediately frantic, Draco rushed to Harry. Any moment, both Aurors would co e to the same conclusion as he had; Harry being responsible for the sudden storm. When he threw open the door and pulled away the sheets, he saw Harry still in the same spot. Only now, he held an odd stone in one hand and his wand in the other. The runes Draco couldn't decipher on the stone glowed bright and Harry was mumbling.

"Harry!" Draco sunk to his knees and pulled harsh at him. "We have to go, now."

Harry's mumbling broke and he dropped the stone. The effect clear when thunder clapped and rain poured down. They heard the shower beating onto the roof.

"Shit." Draco yelped, only now realizing Harry overcame his panic attack and channelled out his magic build up from the stress through the stone.

"Why do we?" Harry asked and Draco stared at him dumbfound.

"Because," Draco said as he made Harry stand up. "The Aurors were here for this exact reason and I'm fairly sure they are still in the vicinity."

Harry gulped. He bend to retrieve the stone. The runes gone dull, he stowed it in the back pocket of his jeans. Harry readied himself to apparate and for one split second, Draco thought they were going to be fine. A thought squashed quick when Harry apparated them onto the roof.

Apparently, Harry wasn't quite alright, not yet thinking straight and his magic refused to calm down. The crack sound in the air booming alerted the Aurors. Draco barely could see them through the rain, further down the street, turning around swift. His hair whipped around his face and his shirt danced in the wind.

The worst thing possible happened. Harry yelped at the sight of them. He ducked down and the jostle in emotions had windows bursting, glass went everywhere. The sky lightened up with flashes of light, more thunder and rumblings and rain turned to hail, denting the vehicles and hurting on their heads.

Draco gaped. It all went down so fast. He saw Ron coming at them, arm stretched out and wand pointing clearly at them. Ginny stood aside. She pressed her wand against her badge, a summons, Draco realized when the pops of apparition sounded and a team of damage control came in. He looked over at Ginny again as she hadn't moved and he recognized the wand movements she made.

"H-" But he cut himself off. Even in the heat of the confusion, he reminded the need to be cautious. "She's putting up an anti apparition shield. Either go away and react to the summons or go down and clear it now but don't stay and fight against them."

"What?"

"You heard me!" Draco bit out. "Don't aggravate the situation! Its bad as it is!"

Draco shook himself loose from Harry and put his hands up in surrender. Ron was close now and he was ready to yield, seeing no point into getting himself in trouble by resisting cooperation. He cared about Harry but was not ready to put himself in danger. He did not however, expect Harry to grab his leg and apparate the both of them out.

It took a moment for Draco to grab his bearing and when he did, he noticed the room. It, oddly enough, looked very similar to his own living room. A perfect mirror of his own open kitchen installed in the very same corner across the same front door he had, bar the clutter across the surface. The same wooden floor and the same small fireplace but here, instead of sleek dark brown furniture, everything was a mismatch of colours and looking overly comfortable and worn. A broom was mounted on the wall and at once, Draco knew where he was. The broom, a firebolt, he knew all too well was Harry's and so, he was at Harry's place. He scanned the room again, faded red on the walls, books about art everywhere and a snitch floated lazily around a potted plant which stood atop of a rickety dining table for two, it all made sense.

Draco was about to tell Harry he had a nice place but the thunk next to him foiled it. He ran a hand over his face. Here he was, drenched and windswept completely wrecked after the ordeal he hadn't even began to process and Harry fainted.

"Shit." He said with no heat, using the foul muggle word he normally never dared uttering for the third time that day. He sagged to the floor, checked Harry's wrist for a pulse. "Nice timing, scar head. Now what?"


End file.
